This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Based on the success of the initial 10-year award, the ultimate goals of this COBRE renewal application are to complete the establishment at Dartmouth of a nationally recognized Center for Molecular, Cellular, and Translational Immunological Research, and to transition this COBRE Center for Immunological Research (COBRE-CIR) to an infrastructure-based, freestanding (from COBRE funding), sustainable center in five years. With the foundation of a long-standing Immunology Program, which has now been substantially enhanced by COBRE support, this proposal takes advantage of a highly interactive core of collaborative faculty at Dartmouth Medical School (DMS) and Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC). With this expanded investigator base, a Phase III COBRE award will provide the resources to build the needed infrastructure to sustain the COBRE-CIR, further grow the Program, and facilitate inter-disciplinary basic science to translational immunological research. This infrastructure will include the continued mentored development of our immunological faculty, especially those investigators previously supported by COBRE;expansion of the COBRE Cores and their full integration with existing complementary cores and shared services at DMS/DHMC, particularly the Norris Cotton Cancer Center and the other Immunology and "Lung Biology" COBREs at Dartmouth and the University of Vermont;and an enhanced Pilot Project Program with targeting to mentored, collaborative, and/or translational/human systems research. Together with substantive Institutional commitment by DMS/DHMC, there is confidence that the strong existing cadre of investigators, already expanded and matured by the COBRE mechanism, can be further developed to complete the formation of a sustainable Center for Immunological Research that is grounded in excellent basic science investigation, embraces a translational approach to promote bidirectional bench-to-bedside application of hypothesis-driven research, and has a regional, if not also national, impact.